Loving Crimson
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: piercing red eyes stared at me, amusement in his eyes, a smirk on his face, his long spiky black hair disheveled as it seemed he stared right into my soul."I will have you my blossom. One day you will be mine again, mine to control, mine... and mine alone
1. Chapter 1

_A dark chuckle erupted throughout the room, causing a small blossom haired girl to whimper in fear. She looked up at the man who entered the room, the light from outside blinding her, making it almost impossible to make out his features. The mysterious man stepped closer, closing the door behind him, the door shutting with a loud _SNICK._ The girl looked up at him, frightened emerald met cold-hearted red. She flinched when he brought his hand up to brush her bangs out of her eyes causing him to frown slightly._

_"_My dear, dear blossom... You know how I feel when you resist me. You know I just want the best for you blossom._" He said, amusement dancing in his eyes. The pink haired girl glared at him, before turning her head away from him. The man frowned then brought his hand under her chin and forcefully turned her head toward him and growled when she adverted her eyes from him._

_Without warning the man shot his hand out and slapped her hard on the face, causing the girl to cry out, a trickle of blood falling from her mouth. She looked up at him, fear showing in her eyes as the man smirked before going over to a dresser in the back of the room and when he came back, he had a kuni and a jar of greenish goo and a few viles of red liquid. She looked up at him, her eyes widened as she wondered what was going on._

_The man smirked at her confused expression before setting the things on a table beside the bed that she was tied to. He double-checked the chains, making sure they wont undo then, he undid the latch around her waist and flipped her over then re-did it. _

_He reached for the jar of goo and, undoing the lid, smeared a good bit on her lower left spot on her back. After a few minutes, the goo had started to smoke and burn through her skin, her screams evident of the pain it was causing. After another few minutes, the man wiped it off with a rag then disposed of it in the trash, the contents of the trash bin smoking before bursting into flames not long after. He checked on the girl, making sure she was still conscious, he wanted her awake for all of his treatments._

_Then, he grabbed the kuni and, witch precision, carved a cloud into her skin and with such slowness, cut out all the skin that was inside the cloud. Her screams, so loud that would have made a lesser man flinch and cover his ears, but this man grinned maniacally. Once he was sure there was no more skin in the cloud, he wiped off all the blood, and grabbed a vile of clear liquid and rubbed it on the carving, stopping the bleeding almost instantly. Then he grabbed the vile of red liquid and rubbed it harshly into the wound, making sure it got in deep. After a few good minutes of this he wiped his hands off and wiped the liquid off from around her wound and patted it down, getting the extra off, and for the finishing touch, he smeared more goo on the wound. _

**-Girls POV-**

_The pain was to much! I could no longer feel my lower back. I was seeing spots dance along the edge of my vision but i dared not succumb to them or else the punishment would be to much. As the burning sensation was back I closed my eyes against anymore tears, trying to stop the flow. I felt him press a cool rag against the burning wound, but it did next to nothing to ease the pain._

_I felt him come closer to my face, his hand touching my cheek, stroking the tears away as i heard him tsk. I hurriedly opened my eyes and looked at him, to show I was still awake. He smiled and patted my cheek and got up and left as the door opened again, another man entering. _

_I closed my eyes as soon as he left me, wanting so much to fall to the darkness that I knew was waiting for me._

"What have you done! You was only supposed to get information from her. Not mark her!_" The second male shouted angrily as he stormed over to where I was at and yanked the cloth off my wound. I hissed in pain since seeing that my wound was already trying to heal and attached the new gooey skin to the rag. _"Are you awake girl?_" He asked sharply, I managed to nod weakly. He grunted, he was about to say something else to the evil man who I guess was supposed to 'interrogate' me but was interrupted by shouting and explosions from above (the room she is in is like a basement). _

_They both ran out of the room to see what was going on. Afraid, tired, and in pain, I could no longer keep my eyes open. The demons of the dark eagerly pulling me in._

BANG!

_I jumped as the door was suddenly kicked in. I tried to look around, I had no clue how long I had been asleep but it was obvious that he wasn't happy. I braced myself for the worse and waited. _

GASP!

_"_Sakura-Chan!_" A loud voice screeched into the air, causing me to flinch. Suddenly, hands were all over me! Just as some ones hands just barely brushed over my wound, i screamed in pain and blacked out, but before i could fully succumb to darkness, piercing red eyes stared at me, amusement in his eyes, a smirk on his face, his long spiky black hair disheveled as it seemed he stared right into my soul. _

"I will have you my blossom. One day you will be mine again, mine to control, mine... and mine alone..."

Sakura bolted upright in her bed, layers of sweat covering her skin. She looked around frantically till she was able to calm her racing heart. She leaned over and put her face in her hands and groaned. _'Co'mon Saku-chan, it's been four years... get a grip already.' _she thought as she lifted her head and looked at her clock which was glowing bright neon pink that stood out in the dark room. '5:07... Tsunade wanted me to report to the tower at 6:45... i guess i should get up and get ready then i guess...' Sakura groaned as she through the covers off of her small form and swung her legs to the edge of her bed and shivered as her feet made contact with the cool tiled floor.

Walking to the door that led to her bathroom ( D: i wish i bed a bathroom attached to my room!), she switched on the lights and squinted until her eyes adjusted to the lights. Then, reaching under the sink she grabbed a fluffy towel. Then she set it on the toilet after she put the lid down and started the shower. Once steam was rising over the curtains, she quickly slid off her black tank top and matching black mini shorts, her lime green bra and panties following soon after.

Sakura sighed in pleasure when the water started to hit her back. she just stood there under the shower, head laid back letting the water fall off her. After some time, she groaned and rolled her shoulders before reaching for a bottle of orange colored shampoo and, after opening it, was greeted by the delicious scent of peaches. Conditioner followed after and then Ginseng body wash.

Turning the shower off, she pushed open the curtains and grabbed her towel and dried her hair till it wasn't dripping. then she wrapped it around her body and stepped out. going over to her mirror above the sink, she opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a small 1 ounce clear tube and smiled when she saw the label.

On the tube was a label of a cherry blossom. Sakura was almost as rich as the Hokage from this stuff. During her years of medical research, she had experimented and found a complete hair removal formula, you only had to use it once every two weeks. It came in the form of a lotion and you rubbed it on the areas you wish for no hair (NO ITS NOT NAIR!) and in a few seconds, it will start to glow a slight whitish color and once it turned clear, you wipe it off or wash it off and voila! No hair! She had the product put in small one ounce tubes and sold them for 4.58 each. Lets just say... it is a very popular product.

She rubbed the lotion everywhere except her head and waited, then wiped it off, before grabbing the bottle of sandalwood scented lotion and applying it to herself. Once she was done, she wrapped her hair up in the towel and left the bathroom. As she walked past her full-length mirror, she stopped and stared at the left side of her lower back. There, a bright blood red cloud showed its prominent features against her milky pale skin. She touched it lightly with her hand, and as always, her hand glowed the familiar healing green, trying to heal and remove the monstrosity. But it was futile, no amount of healing or chakra could remove it...

She glanced at the clock and cursed. "Shit, it's 6:20!" Sakura practically yelled as she raced to her dresser and, opening the top drawer, grabbed a black and pink lace bra and matching pink lace panties. Hurriedly, she put them on and grabbed a fishnet shirt and stockings and put them on, then grabbed her usual black mid-thigh tight shorts and black belly shirt.

After strapping her two kuni pouches to each of her legs, and adding a star pouch on her hip, Sakura towel dried her hair thoroughly and twisted it up and placed two senbor needles in it to pin it in place. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her jewelry box, picked out a black metal loop and put an onyx blossom on it so it dangled, before putting it through her belly-button. Then she picked a black stud and put it through the piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, before putting in two sets of earrings.

Grabbing her other pouch, she placed it on her other hip and, using a jutsu she created, shrunk her medical scrolls, weapons scrolls, a bottle of poison, and her money purse and put them in it. She went to her mirror and looked herself up and down, her eyes went straight to her forehead where a bright pink diamond was imbedded into her skin in the middle of her forehead, just above the middle of her eyebrows. She touched it and watched in amazement as it started to glow and dark pink chakra leaked out and swirled around like mist, and when she removed her finger the chakra went back into the gem, storing it for when she needed it. She smiled as she sent half of her chakra reserves into the gem.

Glancing at the clock she swore again and performed hand signs, poofing her outside the Hokages door, Black cherry blossoms scattered everywhere in both her room and the hallway.

Composing her features, she raised her hand and knocked then entered before she was told. "Yes Tsunade?" She said as she walked in, ignoring the other occupants of the room. Looking Tsunade in the eyes, gaving her a bored look, making Tsunade angry, but then her eyes trailed down to Sakura's hip, where you could see a part of the cloud that was carved into her skin.

Tsunade's gaze softened as she looked at it, then looked up at Sakura's face and was not surprised to see her angry glare. "What do you need of me Tsunade." Sakura bit out, causing Tsunade to sigh.

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade said as she handed her a scroll, watching Sakura's face as she reached for it. As Sakura grabbed it, she opened it and read over its contents, her face blank as she gathered her chakra to her hands and burnt the scroll to ashes.

Sakura looked at Tsunade in the eyes, "When am i leaving?"

"Today if you can, but tomorrow at the latest." Tsunade said, overly aware of the others in the room watching with interest. Sakura nodded before turning around and leaving, not even glancing at the others.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Tsunade was bombarded by questions by the other people in the room.

Tsunade sighed as she propped her head in her hands, _' Oh Sakura... when will you ever be able to let someone in your life again?' _Tsunade thought as she stared at the door that the girl, she had come to love as her daughter, just left through.

"Oi! Ba-Chan were are you sending Sakura?" Yelled a loud blonde haired male. Another male nodded his jet black head from were he was at the back of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Hn, yes and why is she going alone? Why not send one of us to go with her?" the black haired male said, earning a nod of agreement from the blonde but received a glared from Tsunade.


	2. Soon

Okay. Thank you all for the get well soon's . I would just like to say that I finally have another computer and I also bought an external hard drive to back up all my stories now. But, because of everything still being very hectic and disorganized I have decided that I need to just work on one story at a time until there is quite a lot of chapters if that makes any since?

I have been thinking a lot about The Mafia and Crimson Love of what to add. Those two have been my most concern mostly because I had such great Idea's for them. I am going to try to start a poll for you all to go and vote on which story I should worry about right now.

Sorry if you all thought that this might have been a chapter… I know how it feels to wait forever lol….

And also, I will be slow with this… I'm still trying to get over my grandmother's death. She was in the house also because we were all taking care of her. She didn't make it. She wasn't burned from the flames but she had such massive burns just from the heat a lot. The was in the intensive care and burn unit for a while but eventually they told us that if she does fully recover she will just be a veggie cause she wouldn't be able to function or do anything.

So we all thought a long time and we, sadly, eventually decided to put her on the Gentle Care thing. It's where you slowly take them off their medication and slowly take the machines keeping them alive, off.

She died within 10 minutes of breathing on her own.

It feels weird typing again, I hurt my hand really bad I suppose getting out the house but I can still type.

Message me and vote on which story I need to start. I look forward to hearing all of you!

P.S. If I managed to mess up and the poll doesn't show up on my profile, then please P.M. me.

Thank you very much  
>for all your support and<br>and understanding.

TwIsTeD


	3. voting ends

POLL OPEN FOR ONE WEEK. WILL END JUNE 10.


End file.
